Broken
by Degrassilove14
Summary: Chapter 22: "It's going to be okay," someone says. But I don't believe him when I stop breathing and close my eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Clare's P.O.V.**

I walked into Degrassi Monday morning. It was raining out and the sky was almost pitch black. The wind blew a little bit, and students walked up the steps with umbrella's hanging over their faces. Rainy days were always so boring. The teacher's weren't too happy, so they would give us tons of homework. But I didn't care if it was a rainy day or not. I was only happy because I was able to see my boyfriend, Eli Goldsworthy, and my best friend Adam Torres.

I walked to my locker and opened it. I grabbed my stuff for first period and turned around to see Adam standing there. I jumped up and clutched my stuff.

"Someone is jumpy," Adam said. I rolled my eyes.

"Haha, very funny," I said. Adam laughed and then jumped when Eli slammed a hand on his back. "Karma is painful."

"Okay, we're even now, Clare," Adam said. Eli's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but shrugged it off. He walked towards me more and pressed his lips against mine. Adam cleared his throat. "Get a room."

"Shut up, Adam," Eli said. Adam laughed. His face looked serious when Eli playfully put a fist up. Adam laughed weakly then walked away fast.

"Hi," I said, still catching my breath from the kiss. He smirked, and I forgot all about breathing.

"Hello, Blue Eyes." I blushed at the nickname. My big blue eyes lead him to calling me Blue Eyes. "How is everything?"

"Good. I'm, um, going to my… mom's house tonight," I said shakily. I still wasn't use to all of this divorce stuff, but it was getting better.

Eli looked down at me with his emerald green eyes. He gave me his signature smirk and I smiled right back. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Just looking at him gave me goose bumps. I was still in shock that he still wanted to be with me after all that we had been through.

The bell rang for class. Eli let go of my hand and I walked to my homeroom.

When homeroom finished, I walked to my first class, which was math. Math was easy for me, but sometimes it just really bored me. Then after Math, I went to gym. Gym was awkward. Jenna and Alli were always together, laughing and having the time of their lives.

I walked inside the gymnasium and sat down on the bleachers. Alli looked towards me, then walked over to Jenna. I sighed. Would this feud between us ever stop? I wanted my best friend back. I needed a girl to talk to. I needed my best friend back.

Jenna started walking towards me and I shifted the other way. She tapped my shoulder.

"What?" I asked sourly.

"Clare-bear, your still not mad at me, are you?" She asked. I cringed at the nickname. It sickened me how she pretended to be so nice, and then the next minute, she stabs me in the back.

"What do you think?" I asked. Jenna shook her head.

"Just to let you know, it wasn't my fault K.C. broke up with you. You were just too boring."

At lunch, I sat with Eli and Adam, like I usually did. Eli and Adam discussed comic books, while I sat there, playing with my food. Alli and Jenna walked past us, bursting into laughter as they glanced at us. Adam turned around and stood up.

"Adam!" Eli said, dragging Adam back in his chair. Adam sat down unwillingly with his arms folded across his chest.

"There is no reason for violence," I said gently. Adam rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't bother you how Alli just left you for Jenna?" Adam asked. I looked down at my food and sat down lower in my chair. "Sorry, that was uncalled for."

"It's fine. Your right, it does bother me. But I cant let it control my life."

"That's the spirit, Clare!" Eli said, sitting back down next to me. I smiled and he smirked back.

The bell rang, and we all exited the lunchroom.

I walked into my English class and took my seat behind Eli. He turned around, and then Adam walked in. We greeted each other, and then sat quietly when Ms. Dawes walked in. She wrote on the board 'memoirs' and started the lesson. We had to write a memoir on the hardest time in our life, and right away I knew I wanted to write about my parents.

My mom lived in a 2 bedroom apartment on the other side of town, and my dad still lived in the same house. It was so weird going back and forth all the time. And whenever my parents came together, it was super awkward. I really wished they were together, but I knew it would probably never happen.

The bell rang and I got up. Eli grabbed my hand and he, Adam, and I walked to my locker. I grabbed my homework and I faced Adam and Eli. Fitz then walked past us and started to laugh. He pushed past Adam and Eli.

"Hey, emo. Tranny," Fitz said, motioning to each of them. Bianca and Owen started to laugh and Eli just kept glaring at him.

"Go away, Fitz," Eli said sternly. Fitz and Bianca busted into laughter.

"Go away, Fitz!" Bianca said in a girly tone. They high fived and they all walked away. Eli and Adam shook their heads.

"Such idiots," Eli said. Adam nodded and we walked outside.

We waved to Adam, and he waved back. I got into Morty, Eli's Hearse, and Eli started to drive. Rain pelted the car and Eli parked Morty on the side of the road. We made a run for it, trying not to get too wet. But of course, that failed. When we got inside, we were drenched in rain.

I looked at the mail that sat on the counter. I reached for the first one, that was from Kenya. I immediately opened the letter, ready to see when Darcy would be home. I read through the letter and dropped it.

"What?" Eli asked. He picked up the letter and began to read it. "Oh gosh, Clare." I shook my head and put my hand on my mouth to cover up the screams. My head started to spin and Eli took my hand. I grabbed the letter from him. It read:

_Mr. and Mrs. Edwards,_

_We are sorry to inform you of this. Your daughter, Darcy Edwards, was coming home in the airplane to surprise you. But something happened and the plane crashed. There is no sight of Darcy. We are doing all we can to help bring your daughter home. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Save The Children Corporation in Kenya. _

I collapsed to the ground and sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Degrassi:(

Hope you liked the first chapter of Broken! The sequel to Falling Down.

Yay, Degrassi is BACK! Not going to lie, I was very happy when Alli finally left. But I felt bad for her. Did you guys see the promo where Clare was all like "I wanna spend the night with you." I was freaking out!

If you loved me, and this story, you would review:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Darcy's P.O.V.**

I boarded the plane. I was excited to see my family again, especially Clare. I was going to surprise the family by returning from Kenya. Working in Kenya was hard. I got up at 6 in the morning and worked until 9 at night. It tired me out, but it was worth it. The little kids in Kenya actually got to go to school.

I sat in her seat, looking out the window, waiting for the plane to finally take off. When it finally did, I sighed. There were a few more people on the plane with me, just looking out the window. I continued to stare out the window, looking out the big fluffy clouds that seemed to leave quickly.

The plane jerked forward and I flew back in her seat. The other passengers had worried looks on their faces and they all looked out the windows with their faces pressed against them.

"What's going on?" One of them asked.

"We are having technical difficulties at the moment," The intercom said.

I shook her head and looked out the window. They were only a few feet from the ground. I braced myself for the impact. I quickly thought of Clare and my parents. Would I make it through this?

The plane suddenly started to break and catch fire. We were close to the ground, and then my seat belt gave out. I took a deep breath and I fell from the plane, quickly hitting the ground on my back. I got the wind knocked out of me, and then I saw the plane crash just a few yards from me.

Everything was black.

* * *

**Clare's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning. My eyes were still full of tears, and dried tears were on my face. I went to go take a shower, to start the day fresh. I breathed out as the hot water hit my skin, getting the blood pumping. I got out and got dressed, and then only eating a granola bar for breakfast. My mom had said I could stay home if I wanted to, but going to school would help me take my mind of… Darcy.

Eli picked me up in Morty and drove us to Degrassi. I stayed quiet the whole time, and Eli kept one hand on mine. I didn't feel like talking. I didn't feel like doing anything. I only just wanted to get through the whole day with no drama.

"Ready?" Eli asked me. I hadn't realized we were already pulled into the school parking lot.

"Sure," I said quietly. Eli opened my door and took my hand.

We walked inside and I went to my locker. Adam walked up next to me and smiled. I hadn't told him about what happened yet.

"What's up, Clare?" Adam asked energetically. I shook my head and he cocked his. "What's going on?"

"M-my sister is… lost," I said gently. Adam put a hand on my shoulder. He looked like he could cry at any moment too.

"I'm so sorry. Do you know if they are looking for her?"

"Yeah, they're looking for her. But it's killing me! I need to know where is she." Adam nodded and the bell rang. I walked to my homeroom and sat through announcements, and then went to Math, then gym.

I walked into the gym and sat down where I normally sat on the bleachers. I waited for class to actually start. Then, Alli sat down next to me, smiling. I scooted over to make room for her. For some reason, she seemed like she actually wanted to make friends with me again. But why now?

"What?" I asked.

"Are… you okay?" She asked. Alli was good at detecting when something bad had happened, or when I was just plain sad.

"Darcy is lost. Nobody knows where she is," I said. Alli put an arm around me.

"They will find her. I know they will," Alli said.

Jenna walked past us, taking Alli's arm and leading her away from me. Alli smiled at me, and then continued to walk with Jenna. I rolled my eyes. Alli was back for only a second, and then she left again.

* * *

**Eli's P.O.V.**

I sat at lunch with Adam. For some reason, Clare hadn't shown up yet. Usually she was early to lunch. Adam ate silently, reading a comic book, and laughing at times. I, for one, was eating my food, rolling my eyes when Adam laughed, and looking frantically for Clare. I saw Alli walk by and I got up and tapped her shoulder.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you know where Clare is?" I asked. She looked around.

"No. But she was really sad in gym. Maybe she needs some alone time." Alli walked away towards Jenna and I sat back down. Adam looked at me.

"What were you talking to Alli for?" He asked.

"Clare isn't at lunch. I was asking her if she knew where she was," I explained. Adam shrugged.

"Maybe she got busy."

In English, I sat down in my normal spot. Clare took the seat behind me and I turned around to face her. Her blue eyes were covered up by the red that surrounded them. She didn't say a word to me.

"You alright?" I asked.

"What do you think?" She asked sourly. I rolled my eyes. I hated it when she got all snobby with me.

"Well, where were you at lunch? I was worried."

"I just needed to be alone." She crossed her arms and Ms. Dawes started her lesson.

* * *

**Clare's P.O.V.**

After English, I went to my locker. The day was hard. I tired my best to not think of Darcy, but it was just too hard.

I decided to walk home. When I got to my dad's house I went right to my room. I thought about Darcy and I wondered where she was, and if she was still alive. I looked down at my wrists and rubbed the scars. I hadn't cut in 3 months, but sometimes I still got the urge to.

I put a rubber band around my wrist, and snapped it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Degrassi:(

Can you guys believe they are making us wait a week for a new Degrassi? It's so hard! I need new Degrassi's each day.

Thank you to GrizzlyBearLoveesYou for the idea on writing what happened to Darcy. Go check her out!

If you loved me, and this story, you would review:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Clare's P.O.V.**

Wednesday morning, I got up and got dressed. My reddish hair was curly from the shower last night, and I got marks on my arms where I had laid down. My head ached, and rubber band marks were on my wrist, matching the scars. I rubbed the scars, and threw on a pull over sweatshirt to cover them up. I walked downstairs, skipping breakfast and walked over to Degrassi.

I didn't answer any of Eli's calls, messages, or IM's. I really didn't feel like talking to anyone. My dad had called the school, telling them about what happened to Darcy, and I really wished he hadn't done that. I didn't want so many people knowing about it. Lot's of stuff spread around Degrassi. Fast.

I walked inside and opened my locker. Someone tapped my shoulder and I spun around. My eyes squinted as the Sun hit them, blinding me a bit. Mr. Simpson stood in my path, wearing a reassuring smile.

"Good Morning, Ms. Edwards. How are you?" He said. I smiled a little bit.

"Good. I guess my dad told you about… Darcy?" I said stupidly. Mr. Simpson nodded and put an arm around my shoulder.

"It's quite tragic. I really hope they find her. If you ever need to, go ahead and leave class if you… need a moment." He smiled, and then walked away fast as a group of kids ran past them, hiding something in their coats. "Hey!" He shouted to them.

I sighed and faced my locker. I closed it fast, and hurried to my class, when I ran into Eli.

"Hey, what happened last night?" He asked.

"My sister is lost, what do you think happened?" Eli frowned and looked down at his feet.

"Well, sorry. I was just worried."

"No need to be worried about me. I'm fine," I said coldly. Eli put his hands up in surrender and walked away as the bell rang.

I sighed. I didn't mean to be so mean to Eli, I was just in a really bad mood. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, or just being plain nice.

* * *

I walked to Science class after Math and gym. Science was easy for me. It was easy to understand and I liked it. Adam was my partner, so we usually got good scores on our project. When I walked in, we were working with chemicals and all of that good stuff.

"Here," Adam said, handing me some glasses. We got started right away, barely talking. We worked fast and soon, we were almost done. "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm pulling through. But this morning I was being really snobby to Eli. I hope he isn't too mad at me," I explained.

"I highly doubt he would be mad at you. He is, like, totally in love with you!" Adam exclaimed. I shushed him as Jenna turned around in her seat to look at us, roll her eyes, and turn back to the lab.

"Haha, yeah. Sweet, we are almost done!" I said, changing the subject. Adam smiled greatly, then began to clean up some of the stuff. As he cleaned up the glasses, he dropped one on the table, breaking it. "Nice going!"

"Shut up!" Adam said between laughs. I helped him pick up the shards of glass, when one of then went across my hand lightly, only a little bit of blood coming out. "You alright?"

"Fine," I said, wincing at the recognizable pain.

It reminded me of…

"Clare! Head down to the nurse's office to get that cleaned up," The teacher said. I nodded and grabbed my stuff and headed down there.

* * *

**Jenna's P.O.V.**

What a baby. Getting cut by glass lightly wasn't that bad. I laughed silently as I watched her scurry out of the room, clutching her hand like it could explode at any minute.

The bell rang and I gathered my items and walked to the cafeteria. I met up with Alli, who glanced over at Clare and her weird friends from time to time. I tapped her shoulder to get her attention and Alli would just smile and laugh weakly as if she were just staring off into random space. I rolled my eyes at her and Alli just focused on her food as if it were an actual subject.

Then, it hit me.

"Alli!" I said. Alli looked up innocently and I grabbed her arm, pulling her over to the corner. "I have a great idea!"

"Shoot," Alli said.

"Let's say little Clare had a… secret." Alli's eyes went wide.

"Jenna… what are you talking about?" Alli stuttered. I smiled greatly and Alli smiled back weakly. "What kind of secret?"

"Let's just say Clare likes to hook up with… lots of guys." Alli's eyes went wider and she took a step back. She shook her head and looked back at Clare, who sat there, watching Eli and Adam discuss something.

"Jenna, no. I'm not going to be apart of this."

"C'mon, Alli! You were the one coming to me, complaining to me just a few months ago how Clare never listens to you. This is a way for payback!" Alli looked down and took a deep breath. She looked back up.

"I'm in."

* * *

**Clare's P.O.V.**

"So is it true?" Eli asked. He looked at me, straight in the eye.

"Is what true?" I asked. Eli rolled his eyes and took a step back from me. What was his problem?

"That you like to hook up with guys in the boiler room?" I gasped and looked at him.

"How dare you even question me about that! You know I would never do that! Who told you this?" I felt my face getting red with anger.

"Some guy told me in the hallway. I guess they heard it from Jenna and Alli."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Degrassi:(

Well, my reading teacher is officially crazy. We were writing stuff for our books that we were reading, and I guess some people put a little and a lot as one word and a way to do explain that they were two words was by singing a song: "A little, a little, a lot, a lot. Two words, two words. Uh- huh, uh-huh." I think I'm scarred for life.

Alright, I have all the chapters mapped out and everything, and there is going to be DRUM ROLL PLEASE! 26 chapters! And I may be doing an epilogue.

Okay, I'll stop rambling on.

If you loved me, and this story, you would review:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Eli's P.O.V.**

Alright, so it wasn't true. But why would Jenna start that rumor about her? It was weird, and most people at Degrassi were talking about it. I heard it hallway to hallway, room to room, student to student. And Clare didn't really seem to care. She didn't try to stop the rumor. But that wasn't going to stop me.

"Jenna!" I yelled. She turned around and flashed a smile at me.

"Hi there," She said all flirty like. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Why are you saying stuff about Clare?" Jenna laughed and put an arm around me, and I shook it off. She shrugged, and turned towards me more.

"I thought it was just to… brighten her day more, if you know what I mean."

"No I _don't _know what you mean! Stop the rumor, or I'll make you stop." She laughed even harder.

"You can't threaten a girl."

"Watch me."

She screamed.

* * *

**Clare's P.O.V.**

Everyone looked at me differently. The guys nodded at me and the girls whispered about me. I had to say, this was actually kind of good. This was the attention I wanted, but knew I would never would have. It felt like all eyes were on me, and it felt great.

There was a scream from down the hall. It sounded like Jenna. I ran over there and saw Jenna staring at Eli, who looked around nervously. Jenna saw me and ran to me, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Eli. I looked at him, and Eli sighed and walked up to us. He looked at Jenna first, then me.

"What's going on?" I asked them. I found it weird Eli and Jenna together.

"I told Jenna to stop telling rumors about you, then she said no, then I said do it or I'll make you, Jenna said you cant threaten a girl, and then it all went downhill!"

"Jenna, did he hurt you?" I asked. Eli's mouth fell open and I looked back at Jenna.

"He threatened me. It scared me." Eli rolled his eyes and I patted Jenna's back. Mr. Simpson stormed up to us.

"What's going on!" He yelled. The other students just stared, but Simpson shooed them away. "Well?"

"Eli threatened me!" Jenna said. Simpson looked at Eli, who sighed and shook his head.

"Did you?"

"All I said was "Stop spreading rumors about Clare, or I'll make you stop."

"Eli, that is a little bit of a threat. And is the rumor your talking about the one that the _whole school_ is talking about?" We all shook our heads in unison. He shook his head and looked at Eli and Jenna. "Clare, you can go. Jenna and Eli, to my office, now."

Eli looked at me. He looked heart broken and I mouthed 'sorry'. He shrugged it off and walked with Mr. Simpson to his office.

I walked to my dad's house after school. I went upstairs to see if Eli was on. Thankfully, he was.

Clare Edwards,

_Eli, I'm sorry!_

Eli Goldsworthy,

_Why wouldn't you believe me? I didn't do anything bad to her. _

I thought for a minute. Why didn't I believe him.

Clare Edwards,

_Because you didn't believe me about the rumor. You actually thought I hooked up with guys in the boiler room. How much trouble are you in?_

Eli Goldsworthy,

_Only a detention after school. No biggy. See you tomorrow, Blue Eyes. _

_Eli Goldsworthy has signed out._

I closed my laptop and walked next door to Darcy's room. It was still exactly how she left it. Bed made, shades open, and a picture of her and Peter hanging in the room. I sighed, Darcy still didn't know that they were broken up. And now, it would be too late. She was lost.

I opened her closet and went through her clothes. I hadn't done this in months. Lot's of the clothes wouldn't fit her anymore, but I didn't want to take them. I wanted everything to be in the same place when she got back.

If she came back.

I shook the thought away. Of course she would be back. It was Darcy. I couldn't live without her. It was already to hard to let her go to Kenya. But it was for a good cause and she was having fun doing it.

I opened her photo album up. There were pictures of us together, and then as she got older, there were more pictures of her and her friends and less of us. The last picture we took together was before she went to Kenya. She looked so much more happier and lively then from when she started at Degrassi. She was actually smiling in her picture.

I put the album away and went to my room to cry. I couldn't help myself. I walked into my bathroom, grabbed two rubber bands, and snapped them both.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Degrassi:(

Hi, guys! Haha, thank you all so much for the reviews. They make me so happy!

Argh, I have to go to physical therapy now because apparently my hamstrings are way to tight for someone my age. And I guess it's affecting my pelvis too much. Not looking forward to it.

Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! If you loved the story, you would review:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Eli's P.O.V.**

I walked into Degrassi, fresh Friday morning. Fridays were the more lively days. We barely got any homework, and that meant friend time! Especially Clare time. Well, if she still wanted to see me. Wait, of course she would want to see me, right? She didn't seem mad at me when we were online that night. Then again, it was hard to tell with Clare.

"Adam!" I yelled. He turned around and smiled. I walked up to him and leaned against a wall of lockers.

"What?" He asked. He opened his locker and grabbed his math book.

"Did you talk to Clare last night at all? Or talk to her this morning?" Adam looked up and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Well?"

"I talked to her this morning, but she didn't seem mad. Is this about the rumor thing?"

"Maybe?" Adam glared at me and I sighed. "Yes. Long story though, don't feel like getting into it too much." Adam nodded and slammed his locker shut.

We walked down the hall, talking about the new comic books coming out and other stuff. We sat Fitz walk by with his 'crew'. He smiled evilly at us, then put his leg out. Of course, Adam wasn't paying attention, and tripped over it. They all laughed and Adam quickly brushed the dirt off and smiled and kept walking.

"That doesn't bother you?" I asked. Adam shrugged.

"Kind of. But I can't let it get to me, you know?" Adam explained. I nodded and we kept walking. We reached Adam's first class, and then I headed for gym class.

In gym, we didn't do much. Only push ups and pull ups, which were really easy to me. But I laughed a little as I saw Holly J. try to do one, and she only got one done. Then, her arms gave out and she fell. Mostly everyone laughed, well of course, except for Declan, who ran to her help.

After gym, I went to Math. I hated Math. I didn't understand any of it, so I zoned out most of the time. Then, I had to go to music class, and then, finally, lunch. I sat at the table I usually sat at. Adam quickly sat across from me, and then Clare sat next to me.

"What's going on?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Oh, nothing."

"Feeling… better?" She nodded and I smiled.

We ate peacefully, only talking about how we hated Fitz, comic books, and other stuff like that. When the bell rang, we all went our separate ways to our classes.

* * *

**Clare's P.O.V.**

I walked to my locker, actually feeling oh so happy. I opened my locker and heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Clare," Someone breathed. I closed my locker a bit to see Alli standing there. I switched my weight to one foot and crossed my arms.

"What?" I asked coldly. Alli sighed.

"I'm so sorry about the rumor. Jenna made me go along with it!" I rolled my eyes.

"No one has to make you do anything. And why are you talking to me anyway? I thought you hated me?" Alli looked down at her feet, then back up to my eyes.

"I don't hate you. Its just-" Alli was interrupted by the bell. "I'll message you later." I nodded and she walked towards her class.

That was weird. Alli being nice to me? So, she said she didn't hate me. But what was she about to say? That Jenna sucked her into her little group? I could imagine her saying that. I shook my head. Alli was unpredictable, self-conscious, but also nice. She was there for me when we were friends, and I was there for her. I guess we just grew apart.

* * *

When I walked into English later, I saw Eli sitting in his spot. I quickly snapped my rubber band and took the seat behind him. I poked his back and he turned around. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Hello, Blue Eyes. What's up?" He smirked and my mind raced with many things to say.

"Nothing. You?" I replied. Ugh, so typical to say. I rubbed my wrist, but thankfully Eli didn't notice.

"Nothing. I saw Alli talking to you. What did she want?"

"Just to apologize for the rumor. She said Jenna made her do it, or something like that." Eli shrugged and then Adam walked in. He took the seat next to Eli and smiled politely.

"Hey Adam!" Eli said, hitting Adam's back. Adam coughed and held his hand out.

"I was chewing gum," He said. Eli smiled weakly and Adam put the gum back in his mouth, rolling his eyes as he did.

Class started and ended. To be honest, I didn't know what Ms. Dawes was talking about. I zoned out most of the time, thinking about Alli and Jenna. So, Alli suddenly wanted to be my friend again? I decided to stay on guard, just in case this was a trick. Which, it probably was.

I snapped my rubber band and Eli turned around a bit. I smiled at him diligently and he smirked back, sending a shock up my spine. Oh, that smirk. It made my mind race, it made me happy. It made me… safe. It was something that Eli knew too. He knew that almost everything he did, sent the shutters through me.

When the bell rang, we all hurried out. I went to my locker, sighing in relieve. Finally, the weekend. Relaxing, no school, and just some me time.

"Clare!" Eli yelled. I turned around and saw him coming towards me. I smiled and he smirked a little back.

"Yes?" I said. He grabbed my wrist and I immediately took it back. He grabbed it again and traced the red line on it.

"Why do you have the rubber bands?" I quickly tried to come up with an excuse.

"For my hair for gym, duh!" Eli rolled his eyes. He definitely wasn't buying it.

"Are… you going back to…" I took his hand.

"No, of course not! I stopped that, remember?" Eli shrugged and squeezed my hand.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow?" I nodded and he walked away.

Just by the look on his face, I knew he knew what I was doing.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Degrassi:(

Hello! New Degrassi on in two days! Finally!

I don't really have a funny story to tell all of you today. Oh, have you guys heard of the band The Gaslight Anthem? They are a pretty legit band! Check them out.

If you loved me, and this story, you would review:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Clare's P.O.V.**

I had the urge. The cut on my arm from Science class urged me to do it. It yelled at me to do it. It commanded me to do it. I looked at it and closed my eyes. It reminded me of when I did cut, and it relieved me. But I threw the thought away. I was better, I had stopped. And I had the rubber bands, so that would help me. But would it be enough.

I walked into the bathroom and finished putting my makeup on. My head throbbed a little bit. I had slept the whole day, barely texting Eli at all about our plans for the night. I had only talked to him a little bit on the computer before I got ready. Then, I took a little bit to get ready.

I looked at my watch. Eli would be here in 5 minutes. I quickly scrambled to grab my hairbrush and quickly ran it through. My hair stayed curly and I smiled. But the smile wasn't convincing. The girl in the mirror that stood in front of me looked back at me. She smiled as I smiled, but then it was almost like she was gone then.

I sobbed then.

My life was falling apart, and I couldn't do anything about it. There was no way to go all the way to Kenya to look for Darcy. I couldn't just go back to cutting myself. Well… No. I couldn't. Never again. I promised Eli and Peter I would stop for my own good.

But, I did say cutting. Nothing about burning.

As I was reaching for a beret, I heard a car horn. I sighed and put my rubber bands on and left the house. I got in the Hearse and smiled at Eli, who kissed me, then began to drive. We sat in silence for a little bit. Eli drove, and I secretly snapped rubber bands silently. When we reached the Dot, he looked over at me. Then, all of a sudden, I had an urge. Not a cutting urge. I wild urge.

"We should leave the Dot," I said. Eli cocked is head.

"Huh? Why?" Eli asked. I smiled and he sighed. "Where to?"

"Let's just walk around." He nodded and we both got out. We walked around for a little bit, then Eli turned to me.

"So, what should we do?" I shrugged and began walking again.

We walked over by the edge of town, in a big field where little kids usually liked to play catch with their fathers. The stars danced over the field, glowing the puddles of water that splattered on the ground. The grass was short, and re-colored to a white for games. Soccer goals sat on different ends of the field, and some baseballs laid in the sand.

Eli took my hand and I rested my head on my shoulder. This is what I had been looking for: peace.

* * *

**Peter's P.O.V.**

Weird.

I stood by the window of the Dot. I saw Eli pull in with Clare, then they suddenly got out and left. What were they doing? Clare had been looking distraught lately. Like she did when her parents were fighting. Was it getting worse? I walked away from the window and started to take orders. I walked around fast. Saturday nights always sucked.

Then, Holly J. walked in and I sighed. Great, now I had her to deal with. Then, I could practically feel the light bulb turn on above my head. I could ask her why Clare was so down, if she knew. They were both on student council right? I didn't know, I didn't go to Degrassi anymore.

I walked over to Holly J., who sat at the counter reading a menu.

"Holly J.," I breathed. She looked up and smiled politely. She seemed… nicer.

"Yes?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"Do you talk to Clare Edwards at all?" I asked her. She rose an eyebrow, but shrugged. She thought for a second.

"A little bit in the yearbook committee club. She doesn't talk that much." I nodded and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Why?"

"I saw her today… and she looked sad," I explained. Holly J. nodded and set the menu down and motioned for me to come closer.

"I heard her sister, Darcy, is lost in Kenya. No one can find her." It felt like the whole world had just dropped at that moment. I closed my eyes to think. "You okay?"

"Thanks, Holly." I quickly walked to the other customers.

"It's Holly freaking J.!"

* * *

**Eli's P.O.V.**

We had walked into tattoo shops, a piercing store, any many more. Thank God Clare didn't get anything. Her parents would have been pissed with her, and then I wouldn't be able to see her for months. I had to talk her out of the piercing, but I soon enough got her out of the store.

"Who are you?" I asked her. She laughed and took my hand. Her hand was cold, while mine was warm. I felt a rubber band on her wrist. "No, seriously."

"I'm still Clare. But I'm tired of being a goody girl."

"But I like you that way." She snapped a rubber band a little bit and I took her wrist. "Please don't lie to me."

"You know I'm still recovering! Leave me alone!" She turned her back to me and sat down on the corner. I sat next to her and she scooted away from me more. "Take me home, please."

When we reached Morty, she climbed in and kept quiet all the way home. When I reached her house, she got out, and slammed the door.

* * *

**Clare's P.O.V.**

I slammed the front door shut. What did Eli know? He has never had a sister lost all the way in Kenya, now did he? He really got me angry. He knew what buttons to push, and he knew how to get my blood boiling. And that's what made me attracted to him.

I walked into the bathroom and snapped my rubber bands. Then, I reached up for a razor blade.

"One… last… time," I said.

I rolled my pants leg up and ran the razor up my leg quickly. Blood quickly showed up.

I breathed out. Better.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Degrassi:(

Degrassi is on tomorrow! Woot woot! Too bad I have to miss it because I have show choir choreography right after school until nine. But, I'll just have to record it, I guess.

Okay, so I probably wont update tomorrow and Saturday because of show choir. I have it Saturday from 10-5. Then, I'm going to a friends house. I'm such a busy girl!

Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! Leave lot's of reviews! If I get lot's of reviews for this chapter, maybe I'll update at my friends house, just for you guys:)


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into Degrassi Monday morning. Sunday was a boring day. Eli texted me, but I didn't have the guts to text him back, which was pathetic. He sent me emails and tried to chat me, but I just didn't want to talk. I felt bad for yelling at him, and I should have apologized. But yet, I felt like I didn't need to apologize to him.

"Clare!" Alli yelled. I sighed, this was just what I needed. I turned around and gave a fake smile. "So, tell me about your night with Eli!" I shrugged and she tugged on my arm like a little kid.

"Well, we just hung out. Nothing too big." She sighed and looked at me, not satisfied with my answer. "What?" Alli looked at me with her big eyes that was covered with make up.

"That's not it, is it?" I shrugged again and she stomped her foot, getting several looks from the bystanders.

"That's it! We just walked around town and then went to a field to look at the stars." I lied. She shook her head and rubbed her temples. "Better?" Alli shook her head.

"Sure, whatever." Then, Drew walked past us with Adam and glanced over at Alli. He smiled and she just rolled her eyes. "Hate him," She whispered.

"Why do you hate him? Weren't you just crazy about him?" It seemed like I didn't even know Alli anymore. What was going on in her life? What was up with her and Drew?

Alli's shoulder length black hair surrounded her face and she pushed it back. Her outfit wasn't too revealing today. All it was, was a black skirt with a tight white shirt. It looked like her mom had gotten to her, which she probably did. But at least her hair wasn't in pigtails like it use to be in 9th grade.

"It's a total long story. Let's just say I lost my trust with him." Alli looked over her shoulder and giggled. "See you later!" She walked away fast and then I looked over my shoulder to see Eli standing there, glaring down at me. Eve, his sister, stood behind him and gave a gentle smile.

"Hi," I said.

"Can we talk?" He asked. Eli turned around and shooed Eve away. She rolled her eyes and walked to her class. "It's about Saturday night." I rolled my eyes and shifted my weight to my left foot and crossed my arms.

"There isn't anything to talk about," I barely whispered. Eli took my hand but I quickly took it back.

"Yes there is, and you know it. Are you okay?"

"Stop asking me that!" I felt my face getting hot and I could feel the blood traveling to my face, making me beat red. Tears formed but I quickly blinked them away, determined not to cry.

"Clare, I'm sorry. But I don't want you to go back to your old ways," Eli explained. I felt my face freeze and the blood drain from it. I probably looked paler then ever. The cut on my leg started to tingle, but I pushed through it.

"I wont! Stop worrying, please!" Eli tried to grab my hands, but I shoved them in my pockets.

"It's hard not to worry when you have rubber bands all over your wrists!" He shouted. The bystanders looked at us as if we were from a soap opera. There was some people whispering to their friends, but I concentrated on Eli's face.

"I'll be fine!" I stormed away with my head in my hands. I pushed the bathroom doors open and sat in the corner and sobbed. I sobbed until 1st period ended, and I sat in the corner until 3rd hour ended. My name was repeated over the speakers multiple times to report to Mr. Simpson's office, but I never went. I felt like crawling under a rock and dying, right then and there.

The bathroom was layered with white coatings of paint and the stall doors were painted blue. Small words were carved into the stall doors. The mirrors were perfectly clear and a make up bag sat on the ledge of the sink.

I finally got up and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Eli's P.O.V.**

I walked to lunch, looking for Clare. I hadn't seen her at all since she stormed into the bathroom. I heard her name being called lots of times to Simpson's office, but I guessed that she never went. Did she skip the rest of the day at school? I shook my head, and then I saw Clare sitting with Alli. Adam sat at our table and I sat by him.

"What's going on there?" I asked. Adam shrugged.

"Beats me," He answered with a mouth full of food. "Is she okay?"

"I don't even know. I asked her that this morning and she flipped out on me. I'm so worried about her." Adam nodded and took a bite out of him burger. I wondered what Clare and Alli were talking about.

* * *

**Alli's P.O.V.**

"Yeah, he started talking with Marisol a lot and started ditching me for the little freak," I said to Clare. Clare nodded and looked over at Drew, who sat by Marisol. "It's just sick."

"I know what your mean," Clare said, motioning towards K.C. and Jenna. Jenna looked at me and then walked over to us. Clare tensed and looked down at her food, her face practically buried in it.

"Hi, guys!" Jenna said. We both smiled politely.

"Hi," I said. Jenna took a seat took my apple and pretty much ate the whole this in one bite. I rolled my eyes and she giggled. "So what do you want?"

"I just wanted to sit by my two best friends!"

"I'm your best friend?" Clare asked. Jenna laughed loudly and then smiled at her. But I could easily tell it was a fake smile. It was her "believe me" smile.

"Of course!"

"Then why did you steal K.C. away?" Jenna was taken aback by that and scooted her chair back a bit. The air suddenly got colder.

"Um, lets change the subject, shall we?" Jenna said. I truthfully wanted this to continue. I wanted Clare to just attack Jenna.

"No. Why did you steal K.C.?"

"Sorry, It just kind of happened." I looked at them both and Clare got up. She opened her milk carton up and poured it over Jenna's head and fled the cafeteria.

* * *

**Clare's P.O.V.**

I stormed inside my mom's house and sat on the couch. I had detention for a week and had to apologize for my actions. But I had nothing to apologize for. It was all Jenna's fault.

"Can we talk?" My mom asked. She sat down on the couch too and I nodded. "I got a letter today. It said that the plane was totally crashed, and most of the passengers died. That may include Darcy."

Tears welled up in my eyes and then I got a text from Eli.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Degrassi:(

Shame on me! I haven't updated in a long time. But I can explain! Showchoir, friends house, and choir and orchestra concerts. Argh! Please forgive me!

Alright 7 chapters down, 19 more to go! I've noticed that for the last 3 chapters, they've all had 2 reviews. Let's break that and get more then 2 cause its really starting to make me OCD about it! Haha!

Leave some love in the review:)


	8. Chapter 8

**Darcy's P.O.V.**

My head ached and so did my joints. I struggled up, then fell over again. My head swam with thoughts. Where was I? Was I dreaming? My clothes were torn and my hair was a mess. My shoes were somewhere else and the bracelet Peter gave me was scattered on the grass, little beads in the sand. The sun was low, singling the end of the day. How long had I been passed out?

I stumbled around a bit, searching for some food. I had lost weight while in Kenya because of the lack of food. My mouth was dry and I quickly realized that I needed water. The hearing in my left ear was gone, probably from the impact of the fall. Little tiny starts blocked my vision, and I smelled smoke. The smoke quickly blocked my lungs and I struggled to breath.

"This sucks," I muttered. I knew I would never get home, and I would just die. Right then and there.

After walking for a little bit, I collapsed to the ground. The moon started to show up now, and was rising quickly. I then remembered Clare. Her beautiful smile and the way she use to wear her Christian uniform to school. The way she would follow every rule and never get detention. The way Clare wore her long hair in a ponytail.

_*Flashback*_

"_Clare!" I say. Little Clare comes running into the room. A smile grows on to her face and she looks at me. _

"_Yes?" She answers. _

"_Come here and look at the moon!" I grab her hand and take her to the window. She gives me a confused look. _

"_What is so special about this?" She asks. I smile at her, ready for her to freak out. _

"_If you watch the moon rise, then you become a werewolf!" I say. Clare gasps and runs to the couch. Her small blue eyes form tears and she shakes. I smile mischievously and walk up to her. "You may become a werewolf now."_

"_No I wont!" Clare says. She hides her face in her hands and whimpers. "Where's mommy?"_

"_Probably turning into one right now, also," I say. Clare starts to sob and I giggle silently. Clare hides under a blanket and puts a pillow over her head. _

_Clare then gets up and runs into our mother's room. She bursts into the room and starts to cry. My mother takes Clare's hand and give me a confused look. I roll my eyes. _

"_What's going on?" She asks. _

"_Darcy said that you and I are turning into werewolves!" Clare says. My mother gasps and glares at me. _

"_Darcy Edwards, Clare is only 6 years old! Don't scare her like that!" I laugh and my mother rolls her eyes. "Don't worry, Clare. You and I wont be werewolves. Darcy was just trying to trick you."_

_Clare gets up and looks at me. She sticks her tongue at me and wipes her tears away. Clare's brownish reddish hair goes just past her shoulders and her skin is just a little pale. Her eyes were a light blue and they light up her face. She smiles at me and I smile a little back. _

"_Sorry sis. Come on, I'll make you some popcorn and we can watch a movie."_

_*Flashback over*_

How could I have been so mean to Clare when we were little?

I curled onto the ground, waiting for sleep to overtake me. My throat was dry and my stomach growled. I clutched my wrist, which suddenly started to throb. The moon shimmered over the grass and rocks. I knew I would never get home.

Then, sleep really did overtake me.

* * *

**Clare's P.O.V.**

I walked to Degrassi on Tuesday morning. My eyes were red and puffy and my skin was pale. My hair hung in my face and I crossed my arms across my chest. I didn't want to talk to anyone, let along be at Degrassi. But I knew I had to go through my 8 hours of learning for the day.

"Clare!" Adam said. I sighed. I spun around and scrunched my face up.

"What?" I snapped. Adam took a step back from me. "Sorry. What do you need?"

"Don't open your locker."

Too late though. I opened my locker, which must have triggered something and a bucket of water fell down. But I wish that's how it happened. What actually happened was the bucket splashed the water on the floor next to me, and the metal bucket hit me on the head. Before I knew it, I was on the ground.

"Clare!" Eli yelled. I laid on my back on the cold ground. Eli grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I stumbled at bit, but Eli quickly caught me. "What happened?"

Jenna walked past us and laughed. She said, "That will teach you to not put milk on my head!"

I started to sob.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Degrassi:(

Short chapter, but it's kind of a filler chapter.

Wow! 7 reviews for last chapter? You guys rock! Think we can do it again for this chapter?

Degrassi is on tomorrow night! Cant wait to see what Clare does!

Don't forget to leave a review:)


	9. Chapter 9

**Clare's P.O.V.**

"We don't tolerance this at Degrassi!" Mr. Simpson yelled. Me and Jenna both flinched as he pounded his fist on the desk. He stared at us in silence for a moment. It was so silent we could hear the clocks ticking.

Mr. Simpson's face was scrunched in. He stared at us and would just barely meet Jenna's eyes. I knew what was going on exactly in his head. _These girls are so good. How did this happen? What do I do?_ That's how I felt about Darcy when she committed suicide, thankfully it didn't work. I remembered how sad Darcy looked in the hospital bed. And I was so young then, and so was Darcy.

I felt a tear roll down my face and Simpson handed me a tissue. I wiped my eyes then look at Jenna, who doesn't meet my eyes. I don't want to hate this girl, but I don't trust her. I couldn't believe how Alli was actually friends with her. Wait, was she still friends with her? Were me and Alli friends again? I prayed that we could be friends again. She had been my friend since my first day at Degrassi.

"Detention for both of you tonight and tomorrow night," Simpson said. I sat up in my chair more and look at him.

"But I was the one that got a bucket thrown on my head," I defended myself. Jenna glares at me.

"It wasn't thrown at you! It just… fell?"

"Yes, cause that's so much better!" I yelled. Simpson pounded his fist again on the desk.

"That's enough! My decision is final! Now go."

"But in my defense, I was the victim!" Jenna said. I roll my eyes and sit back in my chair, knowing that we would be there much longer. It was already past 1st period.

"How?" I yelled. Simpson sat back in his chair also, sighing. I could tell on his face that he hated dealing with girl drama, because it would take so long to sort through and there would be so much yelling. And by the tell of this, he probably had dealt with so many girl stuff this year already.

"I just am," Jenna finally answered.

"Both of you, go." We both get up and leave the office.

When we are out of Simpson's sight, Jenna trips me, making me fall to the ground and spill my materials.

"Klutz," Jenna said, and walked to class.

I gathered my stuff up quickly and went to my locker, not wanting to be noticed by anyone.

* * *

**Eli's P.O.V.**

I sat down in English next to Adam, waiting for Clare to show up. Adam toyed with a pen, putting it on the side of the desk and hitting it, watching and laughing as it flipped into the air, landing about halfway across the room. I, however, sat in my seat and read a book, waiting for the class to begin.

I felt a tap on my should and turned around to see Clare sitting there, smiling. Her forehead isn't red anymore from the bucket and she was smiling more then usual. Did Jenna totally get in trouble for hurting her?

"Don't you have detention tonight and tomorrow for skipping one of your classes?" She asked. I thought for a moment then nodded. "I'll see you there then."

"You got in trouble?" I asked stupidly. She nodded. "Why? Jenna hurt you."

"I know that. But Simpson told me I have detention too. I don't know why," Clare explained.

"That's messed up!" I shouted. The class looked at me and Clare clamped a hand over my mouth. She smiled at them and then gave Adam a confused look when his pen flew up in the air and landed on his face.

"I know. But, at least we see each other at detention." I nodded, then Ms. Dawes came in and started the lesson.

When detention started that night, we took a seat in the large group room. I took a seat next to Clare, but was quickly moved to another seat as an old person walked past me and told me to move. I sat down and read a book and then the old person fell asleep and we immediately started to talk quietly. I got up and sat next to Clare and we talked.

"How are you holding up?" I asked, motioning to the rubber bands on her wrist.

"Don't worry, I barely snap them anymore. Say, why don't we ditch?" She asked. I cocked my head.

"Like, class tomorrow?" Was this still Clare?

"No, now!" She grabbed my hand and stood up fast. I stayed in my seat and she turned around to face me.

Her face was scrunched up and she gave me a confused look. Clare tugged at my hand and I mentally glued myself to my seat.

"Lets go!" She said. I turned around to look at Jenna, who was silently giggling.

"Clare, no," I said sternly.

"Why not?" She looked at me, obviously feeling betrayed.

"This isn't like you! Now sit down!"

* * *

**Clare's P.O.V.**

When I got home, I went into my bedroom, staying silent. I didn't greet my mother and I started to breath deeply. Why was Eli being so weird? He would usually be the one who was trying to get me to skip. How come all of a sudden we were opposite.

I walked into my bathroom and grabbed my pocket knife that sat in my drawer, hadn't been touched in forever. I opened it and took my wrist. I moved the knife across it and blood oozed out fast.

"Screw it, Eli."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Degrassi:(

Hello people of Earth! Well, lets hope you live on Earth… Is Pluto a star now? Or is it still a planet? Wow, that was random. Ha!

Anyways, hope you guys liked the chapter. Wow, lots of reviews for last chapter. Ugh, I have school tomorrow. But we have only 2 days and then Wednesday is a half day, then no school Thursday and Friday! And guess what that means. That means I will be updating fast those days, hopefully!

Don't forget to leave a review:)


	10. Chapter 10

**Clare's P.O.V.**

After a week, I walked into Degrassi Monday morning. The halls were filled with students walking and talking, heading to their lockers. I saw Alli by her locker and

I took a deep breath and started walking towards her. Alli had been nice to me for the following week, but we hadn't tried much to hang out. She was still with Jenna a lot, and I didn't need to be by her. I could probably end up with more detention for a fight between me and her.

"Alli," I breathed. Alli turned around and smiled at me politely.

"Clare!" She exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing. You?" I replied.

"Nothing. So how are you and Eli doing?" Alli prompted. I laughed weakly. Actually, I didn't know how we were doing. After he rejected my skip detention idea, I didn't talk to him much. I ignored his texts and his emails and IM's. Whenever I saw him in the hallway, I quickly walked the other way.

"Pretty good," I lied. Alli stopped getting her stuff from her locker and looked at me, quickly detecting the lie. "Okay, fine. We aren't really on speaking terms right now."

"Why is that?"

"Um, long story. You probably don't want to hear about it."

Alli's long black hair hung in her face. Her big eyes looked at me up and down, looking for any flaw in me. I covered my wrist and glanced at the ground, then back up to Alli. Alli's small body was turned towards me. She wore a black skirt with a white shirt. Bracelets covered her wrists and she now had two earrings on each ear, something I didn't think she would ever do because of her parents. But knowing Alli, she either did it secretively, or she actually convinced her mom to let her do it.

"Tell me tonight?" Alli asked. "How about a study session at your house, like the old days?"

"Sounds great!" I said, and headed for my class.

* * *

**Eli's P.O.V.**

I parked Morty in the parking lot and walked up to Degrassi. I went to my locker and grabbed stuff for my first class. My eyes scanned the halls for Clare, who I hadn't talked to or seen in a week. Ever since she wanted me to skip detention, she was avoiding me at all cost. Walking away in the halls when she saw me, and ignoring texts, emails, and IM's. I wondered how long this would go on for, and if it would even stop. I worried about her, since Darcy was lost and her parents were newly divorced. I was scared that she would go right back to cutting herself.

When I sat down in first hour, I begged mentally for it to quickly be done, so I could get to lunch in just a few hours. But of course, first hour seemed to go on forever, but when the bell rang, I quickly shot up and went for the door. I walked out of the classroom and ran right into Adam. He smiled at me.

"What's going on?" He asked, noticing my rushing.

"Just excited for lunch," I answered. We started walking down the hall.

"Is Clare finally talking to you again?" Adam asked me.

"Sadly, no. But I need to see her at lunch to talk to her. I hate it when she ignores me like this." Adam nodded his head and we turned the corner towards his locker.

"What is there to talk about? Oh Clare, I love you so much!" I punched Adam's shoulder playfully and he rubbed it and glared at me. "Okay, okay. Only kidding."

"Uh huh, sure." The bell rang and we waved to each other and went to our next class.

* * *

**Clare's P.O.V.**

When I went to gym class, I saw Alli sitting with Jenna. She motioned for me to sit next to her, and I did. It was a little uncomfortable, but Alli filled me in on everything they were talking about. It helped a little bit, but it was still awkward with Jenna being right there.

"Hey, Clare!" Jenna said. I smiled weakly at her.

"Hi." It felt like all eyes were on me now, and I quickly looked down at my feet. I tapped them on the floor the whole time, just waiting for the moment for Jenna to snap and spring at me.

"Hey, me, you, and Alli should hang out after school!" Jenna said. Alli looked at me and I nodded absently and Alli agreed.

When lunch finally came, I had planned to eat on the stairs like I had been, but I saw Eli and Adam motioning for me to sit by them. I sighed and walked over to them. Eli grabbed a seat and I sat down next to him.

"What's going on?" Eli asked me.

"Well, I'm hanging out with Jenna and Alli after school today," I answered quietly. Eli looked at me like I was crazy and I focused on my food.

"Seriously, Clare?" Eli said. I nodded and Adam sunk down low in his seat. "Did you forget what Jenna did to you?"

"Is that a good idea?" Adam asked. I sighed and pushed my food away, not wanting it at all anymore.

"Who died and made you two my parents?" I asked. Eli and Adam looked at each other then went back to their food.

After school, I met up with Jenna and Alli. We hung out in the front of the school for a little bit, and I saw Eli sitting by the picnic area with Adam. I knew they were spying on me, so I tried my best to ignore them, but I knew it was a matter of time before Eli came over and dragged my away from them.

The whole time we talked about guys and all of that girly stuff. Jenna mostly talked about K.C., and I knew it was because she wanted to make me mad. But I put a smile on my face and pretended that it didn't bother me.

"He has such nice abs too! You should of seen them, Clare!" Then, I cracked.

"I would of, but then you stole him away!" I yelled. Jenna scooted away from me a bit.

"Chill, Clare. Not my fault K.C. liked me more then you." I got up and walked towards my house, not able to take this crap from her.

* * *

**Eli's P.O.V.**

I went to Clare's house and knocked on the door. I knew she was there, but she refused to answer the door. I said, "I'm coming in!" I opened the door and heard Clare crying in the bathroom.

"Its all my fault," I heard her say.

"What?"

"Everything is my fault!" I opened the door and she was sitting on the floor.

"C'mon Clare," I said. She refused to get up and he hugged her wrist. I took her hand and saw the marks on her wrist. "Clare, what is this?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Degrassi:(

I don't really like this chapter… I wanted to update fast because I'm getting really tired and I forgot to update earlier today.

Boy, Wisconsin has been having some crazy weather! Tuesday morning it was pouring out and we were on tornado watch and the winds were up to 40 mph. In 1st hour the clouds were like swirling around and we had to have our stuff ready in case we had to take shelter. And then Wednesday was super windy again and the sky was almost purple. Thanks, Mother Nature!

Don't forget to review:)


	11. Chapter 11

**Eli's P.O.V.**

"Clare, what is this?" I repeated. She shook my hand off of her wrist and huddled in the corner of the bathroom. Clare's eyes were red from crying and her wrist had blood on it. "Clare!"

"I-its nothing," Clare whispered. I rolled my eyes and glared at her.

"Clare, I'm being serious," I said sternly. She shook her head.

"And so am I!" Clare sighed and got up. She looked at me and wiped tears from her eyes. "I've only been doing it for a couple of days. No biggie."

"No biggie? Clare this is dangerous! And I thought you stopped."

"It's only been about three months or so. I'm still recovering," Clare explained.

"This better be your last time," I said. Clare sighed and took my hand and led me to the door.

"No promises."

On Tuesday morning, I walked into Degrassi with Adam. I didn't tell him about what Clare was doing, but Adam suspected something was wrong. He didn't ask about it, though. We just mostly talked about comic books and other stuff like that.

"Really?" Adam said. Someone had put a sign on his locker saying "I'm a girl". Adam ripped the sign off and threw it in the trash.

"Fitz?" I asked. Adam nodded. "What an idiot."

"You got that right," Adam said. He opened his locker and grabbed his stuff out. "Should we tell Simpson?"

"Like he's going to anything about it. Maybe we can… give him a piece of his own medicine, shall we?" Adam chuckled.

"Haha, whatever you say. You're the master of plans." The bell rang and I walked to class.

I actually paid attention for once in science. It was boring, but could be interesting at times. But at times I started to zone out. I thought of ways to get back at Fitz for everything he does to everyone. I thought of just beating him up, which would be pretty easy. But it was so usual. Like that's how everyone got back at someone for something they did.

When class ended, I went to my other ones, then lunch. I sat next to Adam at our usual table and he was reading a comic book, like usual.

"Any ideas for Fitz?" Adam whispered. There was no need for a whisper since the lunchroom was overcrowded and loud.

"Well, we can just give him a surprise attack," I suggested. Adam shrugged and started to eat his burger.

Clare entered the lunchroom and sat next to us. She didn't have any food with her, but she smiled at us. I smiled back and Adam glanced up slightly from his comic book, then went back to it. Clare laughed and then took one of his fries. He looked up at her and glared. Clare licked the fry and put it back on his tray. Adam ate it and smiled at her. Clare said, "Sick," and took one of my fries.

"Where is your lunch?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Forgot money," She answered coolly. "So what's going on?" Clare acted as if yesterday never happened. But it _did _happen, and she had just chosen not to remember it. I raised an eyebrow up at her and she frowned.

"Just planning to beat up Eli," Adam said. Clare looked at us and her eyebrows furrowed in conclusion.

"What?" She choked out. I smacked Adam's shoulder and he winced at the pain.

"Just a little pay back," I said weakly. She smacked my arm and I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously? Violence isn't the answer!"

"Speak for yourself," I mumbled. Clare was taken aback and gasped. She looked down at her arms and shook her head and said, "Real mature," and got up and walked away.

"Eli!" Adam said. I looked at him and his eyes were wide. I sighed and continued to eat my lunch.

* * *

**Clare's P.O.V.**

I walked to the stairs and wiped the tears from my eyes. Eli pissed me off so much! I really couldn't believe he would go there. He knew it was a touchy subject, yet he still said it. Sometimes Eli didn't like to think, and that's what really made me irritated with him.

I sat on the stairs and cried. I felt like just ditching school for the rest of the day and go home. But there would be no one home. Darcy was still lost somewhere. And we hadn't had any word on her for a long time. We hadn't gotten any letters and I was deathly worried. I worried that they had stopped looking for my sister and she had died.

I shook off the thought and then the bell rang and I walked to my class.

When English rolled around, I took my assigned seat. I didn't tap Eli's shoulder like I usually did. I just sat there and took out my stuff and turned towards Adam.

"Really?" Eli said. "The silent treatment?" I didn't answer him and class started.

The whole time I thought about Eli fighting Fitz. And what was worse was Adam fighting him. Now that was truly scary. Adam was so small I would actually die if Adam got seriously hurt. I mean, Fitz was a big guy! And comparing him to Adam, it actually made Fitz look like the hulk.

The bell rang and I quickly walked to my class. I grabbed my homework an then walked outside. I saw Fitz standing over a small boy on the pavement.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Degrassi:(

Hello! Sorry if it takes a while to update sometimes now. My dad just moved and the internet is super slow! But I'll try my best to update fast.

Okay, Degrassi was a lot to handle last night! What was wrong with Eli? When all of that stuff fell out of his locker he looked super uncomfortable! Adam was awesome last night too! I think him and Fiona are a better couple. Drew and Fiona is just a little weird. And Drew is still getting over Alli so Fiona would just be a rebound…

Okay, I'll stop babbling on. Don't forget to review:)


	12. Chapter 12

**Clare's P.O.V.**

I walked over by Fitz and the small boy. Fitz was laughing hard and I pushed him away. Adam laid on the ground and I sat down next to him. His jaw was bleeding and so was his forehead. I took Adam's hand and rubbed it and Adam had a pained look on his face.

"Really, Fitz?" I said.

"Yes, Clare. Now where is your little emo boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes and helped Adam up and started towards the school. Fitz grabbed my shoulder, though, and spun me around. "How about me and you hang out?"

"I'd rather die," I said. Fitz laughed a little bit then walked away. "Creep."

"Right on," Adam said. I laughed and helped him inside to the nurses office. The nurse cleaned him off then dismissed him to go home.

"So how did this happen?" I asked.

Adam walked beside me as we walked to my dads house. He rubbed his head and his jaw and stumbled a bit when he walked. I felt bad for him. He's so small and, well, weak.

"Well me and Eli planned to beat Fitz tomorrow after school but…" Adam said. I cocked my head.

"And?"

"Well, I just lost control. Next thing I knew I was on the ground and you were sitting next to me." Adam shook his head and sighed.

"I really truly hate Fitz," I said. Adam nodded and then we walk inside. He sat on the couch and I gave him some ice.

"My mom is going to kill me!" Adam exclaimed. He laid on the couch and put the ice to his head. He took his phone out and started to text someone. "Eli better get here fast."

I laughed and cleaned up the kitchen. Beer bottles surrounded the sink. I shook my head and threw them in the recycling bin. Someone knocked on the door, then let themselves in. I sighed and turned around and saw Eli standing by the door. He walked over to Adam and glared at him.

"You encouraged him!" I shouted. Eli walked over to me and smirked.

"I encouraged him?" Eli asked.

"You were the one who was talking about fighting Fitz. Therefore, you brought this on Adam!"

"Way to blame me!" Eli scoffed.

"I will blame you!" We glared at each other for a moment, then Adam stepped in between us.

"Shut up!" He shouted. He shouted so loudly Eli and I both needed to cover our ears. Adam was a quite guy, but at times he could really yell. He stared at us both then went back to the couch and laid down. Me and Eli smiled a bit, then he kissed my cheek.

Adam left shortly afterwards. My dad still wasn't home so Eli helped me make dinner. And by help, I mean sit on the counter and make me laugh. I made pizza, since it was easy and quick. Eli usually stole some pieces of pepperoni when I wasn't looking, but I still knew.

"So, any word on Darcy?" Eli asked hesitantly.

"Um, no. Nothing yet," I mumbled. I didn't want to break down and cry in front of him.

"Are you… okay?"

"I'm okay."

"Have you been cutting?" I took a deep breath, not wanting to lie.

"Yes."

Eli's face turned from mellow, to horrified. I knew he hated my cutting stuff, but I couldn't stop now. It helped take the pain away, and Eli just didn't get it. He didn't know how hard it was for me. He would never know how hard it is for me.

"Clare! You need to stop this!" Eli shouted. I rolled my eyes and rubbed my wrist.

"No! you cant tell me what to do!" I shouted back. I was hoping that he would just go kiss me, right then and there. But I was wrong.

"Do whatever you want." Eli walked out, and slammed the door.

* * *

**Eli's P.O.V.**

I just sat there. I didn't want to move. I knew I was harsh on Clare, but I thought she was over this. She told me she was, and she wasn't the type of girl that would lie. But I guess I was wrong. Clare had been lying to me the whole time.

I finally got Morty started and headed home. I walked inside and saw Eve sitting on the couch. I sat next to her and sighed. Eve looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"What now?" She asked. I glared at her and she put her hands up in mock surrender. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Clare," I answered.

"Oh, I see. Still upset about her parents?" Eve asked. I shook my head.

"Worse. I don't want to say anymore," I answered. Eve looked at me sincerely and patted my back.

"It will get better."

Later that night, I got on my laptop. I saw that Adam was online so I double clicked on his name and started to chat him.

_Eli Goldsworthy:_

_Ugh, I really need some help!_

_Adam Torres:_

_With what!_

_Eli Goldsworthy:_

_Ugh, Clare. I just don't know what to do anymore. _

It took a little bit for Adam to reply.

_Adam Torres:_

_I heard she's going to the Dot with Fitz tomorrow after school…_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Degrassi:(

DUN DUN DUNNNN! Cliffhanger!

I had a horrible day at school! My friend just, like, all of a sudden came unglued! He started to cry and yell at me because apparently I'm a bully (which I'm not!) and got all mad at me. Then this other girl came along and they told on me to Pupil Services. It's like, if you got a problem with me, then tell me to my face. Don't go off like a freaking 5 year old and tattle tale on me. Ugh, sometimes I wonder about people.

Anyway, I'm working on a new story! It will have a lot of Clare, Eli, and yes, Fitz! It will be quite the page turner, if I might say so myself.

Don't forget to review:)


	13. Chapter 13

**Clare's P.O.V.**

After Eli left, I walked right to my room. I sat down on my bed with my arms crossed across my chest. I just glared at the wall. How could Eli be so mean to me? He knew just how touchy the subject was, yet he just had to go ahead and say it. I rolled my eyes and plopped down on my bed. My phone started to buzz and flipped it open.

_Fitz:_

_Please? Dot after school?_

I shook my head, knowing this would never end.

_Clare Edwards:_

_No! Leave me alone!_

I really wasn't in the mood for his crap. I wasn't in the mood for anything. But of course, when my dad came home, I had to immediately put a smile on my face and act like I was happy. My dad didn't talk much. He didn't talk much after the divorce, and then a lot after we found out about Darcy. At night, we ate dinner, and then went to our rooms to turn in for the night. Not one of us made a sound. We didn't even say hello or goodbye.

* * *

**Eli's P.O.V.**

Friday morning, finally. I jumped out of bed and got dressed. I wore black skinny jeans and a black shirt with a leather jacket. I went downstairs for breakfast and saw that Eve had beat me to the last of the cereal. I glared at her and she just chewed even louder.

"Didn't I tell you that those are mine?" I asked. Eve shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not," She answered and began to chew again. I rolled my eyes and just grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge. I drank right from the carton and Eve groaned in disgust. I laughed and then put the carton back in its spot in the fridge.

Eve and I got in Morty and I started for the school. When we arrived, Eve started right away to Bianca and they walked into Degrassi. It did disgust me how they were friends, but I just let it go and headed inside.

"Eli!" Adam yelled. I nodded at him and opened my locker. Some stuff fell out, but I quickly piled it back in my locker. "Don't you ever clean this out?"

"Don't ever have the time," I answer. Adam laughs and then gets serious.

"Did you get my message last night? You logged out right after I sent it." There went my good day.

"Were you serious about that?" I asked. Adam nodded. "How do you know?"

"I got a text from Fitz," Adam answered. He pulled his phone out and showed me the text.

"Clare couldn't really be going to the Dot with him, could she?" Adam shrugged and then looked up as the bell rang.

"See ya later!"

Later and lunch, I waited for Clare to join Adam and I. But she never showed. I played with my food the whole time, while Adam took some of my fries and helped me look around for her.

"Has she been acting okay lately?" Adam asked. I thought for a minute, thinking of how to word this.

"She's been really distraught and… phased. I don't know. Clare seemed sad after you left and I said some things and she said some things, and then it just went downhill," I babbled. Adam cocked his head, sinking everything that I just said in.

"How come all of the interesting stuff happens after I leave?" Adam asked. I rolled my eyes and then got up to go to class, way before the bell even rang.

Later in English, I took my seat to see that Clare was already in hers. I sat down and turned around right away.

"Is it true?" I asked. Clare furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Is what true?" She asked. I glared at her. "No, seriously."

"That you're going to the Dot with Fitz after school!" I said a little too loud. Clare looked around and smiled at the people who stared.

"No! Why would you even think that?" Wait… what?

"Adam got a text from Fitz saying that you two were going to the Dot together."

"Crap! It's not true!"

* * *

**Clare's P.O.V.**

When I got home, I saw my dad sitting on the couch. He wasn't suppose to be home yet and I took the seat next to him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They may give up the search for Darcy," My dad answered.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Degrassi:(

Hello! Well today I had an interesting day at school. Not going to get into it too much, for interesting day. Haha!

Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! Don't forget to review:)


	14. Chapter 14

**Eli's P.O.V.**

On Saturday morning, I went to Adam's house. We mostly just sat in his living room, talking about random crap. But my mind was mostly off topic the whole time. I mostly thought of Clare. Last time we talked, I accused her of going to the Dot with Fitz. She then stopped answering my calls and texts. I tried everything, and she never answered.

"Earth to Eli!" Adam said, snapping in my face. I shook my head and looked up at him. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Just fine." Adam shook his head and sat down next to me.

"I don't believe you." Adam looked at me sincerely and waited for me to say something. But bringing up Clare hurt me too much.

"Clare," I whispered. Adam nodded and leaned forward. "She, like, hates me. We said some things to each other, and now she isn't too happy with me. It's like mine and Julia's fight all over again."

Adam nodded, not knowing what to say. He hadn't been in many relationships. The last time he liked someone, they told everyone his secret. Adam had pretty much given up on girls. So he rarely ever really knew what to say about relationships. But he did understand girls pretty well.

"Well, girls need someone to talk about their issues with, and have someone agree to them. I bet she is with Alli right now and they are going off about guys," Adam explained.

"And that makes me so much less worried?" Adam shook his head.

"It's supposed to. Soon they will realize how much they need guys, and then go back to their guys." I nodded my head. Sounds logical.

On Sunday morning I headed off to Clare's house. Her parents aren't home so I let myself in. The house was unusually quiet. I headed up to Clare's room and knocked on the door. She didn't answer, but I knew she was in there. So I knocked on the door until she gave in and opened it.

"We seriously need to talk," I said.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Clare yelled. I'm surprised by the yelling and lead her back into the bedroom.

"Yes we do, and you know it!" I realize I'm shouting too and I take a deep breath.

Clare glared at me for a long time. Her sleeves were pulled down all the way over her hands and I placed her hands in mine. Her face softened and her hard eyes go back to the regular ocean blue. Her face was pale and timid and she seemed smaller. Clare huddled on her bed. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she had her arms wrapped around them.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly. Clare didn't meet my eyes. I took her chin and moved her head so it was facing me. "What's wrong?"

"T-they might give up the search for Darcy," Clare whispered silently. I squeezed her hands and she quickly took them back.

"Do you need to get out of the house?" Clare looked at me as if I was crazy.

"I have _all_ I need here," Clare said sternly.

"What do you mean by 'all'?" She looked away quickly. She seemed to have a new, sudden fascination with her feet.

"Just forget it! Okay?" I was getting nowhere. Clare was being her stubborn self.

I sat on the bed next to her. Her face looked tired now and she relaxed her body. I took her hands again and rolled up her sleeve. She tried to roll them back down, but she was too late. I already saw the cuts that ran almost up to the crease in her arm.

* * *

**Clare's P.O.V.**

On Monday morning, I lazily got out of bed. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess. Lines were imprinted onto my face from the bed and there were dried tears too. My head hurt and I knew there was no way I would be able to go to school. I would just break down and cry. So I climbed back in bed and closed my eyes.

My dream was weird.

I dreamt I was walking on a cloud with Eli. Everything was perfect. The yellow, bright sun shined on our faces, making Eli's emerald green eyes glisten and dance in the sunlight. It was our perfect peace. Where no one could bother us and no one could cause drama. It was like all of our problems magically disappeared.

"You're perfect," Eli whispered.

I leaned in to kiss him. Our kiss made the sun shine more. It electrocuted us and the hairs on my neck stood up. Goosebumps ran down my arm and then Eli pulled back.

Soon the moon was up. But it was a blue moon. It shimmered on the clouds, showing gold sparkles that were hidden away until now. We smiled at each other and the cloud started to vanish.

"I'll love you forever," Eli said.

The whole cloud soon disappeared. The moon was gone now. And the sun didn't come back. It was just black out. I started to fall to the ground. It seemed to take forever, but soon I could see the green grass. But soon the green grass was gone, getting replaced by shiny glass. I smashed through it and I could feel the sharp edges cut into my skin, lodging it's self there.

I had finally entered reality, where everything was Earth shattering.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Degrassi:(

Hey, guys! Wow, my day was quite interesting. First the light in the kitchen at my mom's house exploded and glass shattered all over the floor. Then, my friend and I were walking out of the lunchroom and she ran into a table and fell over. Haha!

Hope you guys liked this chapter! I put a lot of effort into this one. Don't forget to review:)


	15. Chapter 15

**Clare's P.O.V.**

I sat upright in my bed. Wow, what a strange dream. My room was pitch black and cold. I pulled the covers over my body and closed my eyes. But I didn't fall asleep. My head hurt and my legs were restless, my mind couldn't get away from the dream.

The dream was random. All of a sudden I was with Eli, and then the next I was falling to my death. My arm twitched as I remembered the glass cutting into my skin. It reminded me of a few months ago when I fell into some broken glass left from the aftermath of one of the many fights my parents had. And then I thought of Eli. He was in the dream and he told me he will love me forever. And just before I passed out, Eli had gotten angry with me about my cutting. Did this dream occur to tell me that Eli still loved me? Even though I was going downhill?

I didn't fall back asleep that night. When I had to get up, I quickly got dressed and put some makeup on. When I walked out the door, I saw a Hearse sitting there. Eli was resting up against it, smiling at me. I smiled weakly back and got in the passenger side. Eli started to drive, but everything seemed so quiet. We didn't talk at all and we didn't try to talk at all.

"So how are you?" Eli finally asked. It took me a moment to answer.

"Good," was all I could say. He looked at me doubtfully, but I quickly looked out the window.

When we arrived at Degrassi, I quickly got out and started to walk, not saying thank you for the ride. I walked fast, not wanting Eli to catch up with me.

"Clare!" He yelled.

I walked faster. Almost running.

"Wait, Clare!" Eli yelled again. I walked towards the picnic area, and Eli grabbed my arm and stopped me from walking. "What's going on, Clare?"

"You hate me," I whispered. Eli shook his head, not believing me one bit.

"Why would you think I hate you?"

"Because of last night! You looked so disgusted in me! But you know what? I cant help it. I have to do it," I explained. Eli squeezed my hand.

"But you always have me to talk to," He said. I was furious now.

"But that wont bring Darcy back, now will it?" I yelled. Eli was taken aback and took a step away from me. I stared at him. His green eyes wouldn't meet my blue eyes.

"No. I guess it won't."

**

* * *

****Eli's P.O.V.**

I walked into English class and took my seat next to Adam. He smiled at me and I smiled weakly back, showing barely any emotion at all. But Adam could quickly detect this, though, and moved closer to me, smiling and all ears.

"So what's going on?" Adam asked quietly. "Clare problems?"

"You could say that," I said. But then Clare walked in, but turned to Adam, giving me the cold shoulder. I sighed, wondering how long this would go on for. A couple days? But I knew she wouldn't be able to resist me for that long.

When class started, I zoned out the whole time. I took my black Sharpie and started to draw on my nails. They were totally black now, matching my black shirt and leather jacket, and skinny jeans. Even though I was known as the goth or emo kid at Degrassi, it didn't change how I dressed. I was still me.

Me.

"Clare Edwards," Ms. Dawes says. Clare's head jerks up, red faced and all. "Is that a note your passing?"

"Yes, ma'am," She said guiltily.

"That's detention. And go take that note to Mr. Simpson." The whole class oohs while Clare makes her way to the door, and leaves.

**

* * *

****Clare's P.O.V.**

I walked into Simpson's office and sighed as I took a seat. Since I had been getting so many detentions, I practically lived in his office. He pulled out my discipline file and sighed.

"You use to be a good kid," He said.

"But change is good," I said. Simpson sighed and looked at me, clearly disappointed in me.

"This kind of change isn't, Clare. What happened?"

"My life sucks. What do you think happened?" I soon regretted the way I said that. But my life did suck.

"I will be informing your parents about all of this."

When I got my mom's house, both of my parents were there. They looked at me furiously. I could imagine their ears giving off steam and a train whistle blowing. They motioned for me to take a seat on the lumpy couch, and I did. I prepared myself for the yelling.

"How could you act out like this, Clare?" My mother yelled. I winced, not liking the yelling that came from Mom.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No, your not! If you were sorry, then you would stop this! How could you let all of this happen?" Mom continued to yell.

"So you're blaming me for the disappearance of Darcy?" I know it's a stupid question, but that's what it sounded like she was saying.

"You know, I think she is getting her behavior from her little friend, Eli," My dad finally said. I held in my breath.

"You're right. Clare, you will not be able to see Eli ever again."

**

* * *

****Author's Note:**

I don't own Degrassi.

Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry I didn't update for a few days. My computer got a stupid virus. But it's getting fixed!

So in French, we have French names, and mine if Clare. Haha! Life is great.

Don't forget to review:)


	16. Chapter 16

**Clare's P.O.V.**

It was Saturday morning. I had already gotten so many texts from Eli. I had been ignoring him for quite a long time now, and he still didn't know why. It was all my parent's fault. They told me Eli was the reason I was acting out. But that wasn't it. It was because Darcy was gone, and probably dead.

I unwillingly got out of bed. I opened my pink laptop and got onto Facebook. Then, my computer made a sound and realized it was Alli wanting to video chat. I fixed my hair, and then clicked the green button. And even in the morning, Alli still looks good. Her hair was straight and tugged snuggly behind her ear. Her makeup was already put on, and she wore a white blouse. She smiled at me, her teeth extra white.

"Hello, stranger," she said. I actually laugh a little.

"Hey, Alli!" I said. This is good. Make conversation.

"So, want to see a movie today?" Alli asked. I smile a lot now. This was the first time in months Alli had asked me to do something with her.

"Sure, sounds like fun. Life has been pretty suckish lately," I said. Alli cocked her head, signaling I needed to explain. "Mom and Dad found out about all of my detentions. They think Eli is to blame and now I can't see him anymore!"

"Yeah, why are you all of a sudden acting out?"

I sighed.

"Because, I don't know who I am anymore. I need to experiment with different behaviors, you know?"

Alli sighed, not satisfied with my answer. But no one was. Everyone would think it's because I'm bored with myself, but I wasn't. I just hate how everyone expected me to do the right thing.

"So, want me to pick you up?" Alli asked after a moment of silent.

"Sure. Sounds good."

* * *

**Eli's P.O.V.**

I laid on the couch in silence. I kept texting Clare, but she wouldn't text me back. What was her problem this time? She had been ignoring me, and she didn't tell me why.

My phone beeped and I flipped it open, and saw the text was from Adam.

_Adam Torres:_

'_Sup, dude? Wanna go see a movie?_

I leaned over and looked at the clock that hung on the brown wall. It was twelve o'clock. Why not?

_Eli Goldsworthy:_

_Sure. Come right now. _

I got up lazily from the couch. I sighed and grabbed some money out of the jar and opened the door. My phone beeped again, and I sighed.

_Adam Torres:_

_No. My mom is crazy. YOU come pick me up!_

I threw my head back in frustration, and climbed in Morty. I gazed over to the passenger side, and saw a bracelet on the seat. I slumped down in my seat, realizing it was Clare's. I didn't notice it was there until then. I put it in my pocket and started to drive towards Adam's house. When I got there, Adam was already waiting outside, his face red and angry looking.

"Yo, Adam!" I yelled. Adam looked up and smiled. He got in the Hearse and sighed.

"Thanks for picking me up," He said. "My mom is really pissing me off."

"What is she doing?"

"Well, family is coming over and she wants me to play dress up." Adam shook his head.

"How come you haven't told your family about your… situation?" I asked. Adam never really told me anything personal about him being transgender.

"Do you know how many of my cousins and aunts and uncles would make fun of me?" Adam asked, sounding a little hurt.

We reached the movie theater, and we climbed out. We walked in, and Adam pointed to the movie he wanted to see, Paranormal Activity 2. I ordered tickets, while Adam waited in line for snacks. When I joined him in line, Adam gasped, and then pointed over my shoulder.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. Adam pointed again, and waved. "Adam!"

"Just turn around!"

I did, and then sighed. It was Clare and Alli. Clare looked down at her shoes, while Alli waved to us cheerfully. I longed to walk up to Clare, but she just took Alli's wrist and pulled her forward.

"Ouch," Adam said. I groaned, and punched Adam's arm, hard. "Dude, just chill out! What's going on with you and Clare?"

"How should I know? Clare is the one avoiding me!"

* * *

**Clare's P.O.V.**

"Well, that was a little harsh," Alli said.

"I don't care," I said. "But it's what my parents told me to do."

"I thought you were going to be a rebel?" Alli asked, wanting to get a good answer out of me.

"I want to get my life back on track. I've gotten ten detentions in only three weeks, I'm failing English, and my parents think it's because of Eli."

Alli rubbed my hand off her wrist, and grabbed mine. The one I cut. She turned it over, palm side facing the ceiling, and gasped.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Degrassi:(

Hi, there! Woot, almost 100 reviews. If I get the 100 reviews, then look out for an epilogue of one of my other Eclare stories!

Don't forget to review:)


	17. Chapter 17

**Alli's P.O.V.**

Wait did this really happen?

"Clare?" I asked. Clare laughed weakly. Was there really scars on the girl's wrists?

The girl who was like a Saint?

The girl who freaked out over such little stuff?

The girl who afraid of everything?

"Clare, what is this?" I asked louder. By then, we were already near the theater.

"It's nothing," Clare said. I scoffed.

"Nothing? You have cuts going all the way up your arms!" Clare took my arm and pulled me to the side. She looked down at me, pleading with her big blue eyes not to tell anyone. "Does Eli know?"

"Yes, but just don't tell _anyone!_" I nodded and we walked into the theater.

"But why?" I asked, not being able to help my big mouth.

"None of your business!" Clare said a little too loudly. The person behind us grasped our shoulders hard and shushed us. Clare's face went red and she slumped a little in her seat.

"You're not fully off the hook," I said. Clare rolled her eyes and sighed, and took a handful of popcorn.

The movie only lasted a couple of hours. But the whole time, I snuck peaks at Clare, who had looked as if nothing had happened. As if I never saw the black and blue cuts that trickled down her arm, starting at the line of where her elbow bends. Her blue eyes practically were screaming at me for help, wanting a way out of this town that was so mean to her. Wanting a way out of this life that was so harsh. Wanting a way out of everything. She looked so small now, fragile but already broken. I knew what she needed.

Eli.

She wanted him, yet she wouldn't see him. Her parents had instructed her to never speak, or even acknowledge him at all. And Eli didn't know why. He looked like a poor lost puppy when he saw Clare in the theater lobby.

"I'll be right back," I said. Clare nodded, fascinated in the movie.

I walked out into the lobby, wanting to know what movie Eli and Adam would be in. I looked at the showings, looking for the goriest one. I shrugged, and walked into a rated R movie. Luckily, I found Eli and Adam in there, their eyes glued onto the movie screen. I walked up to them and tapped Eli on the shoulder, who jumped.

"Jeez!" I whispered loudly.

"What do you want?" Eli asked.

"I need to have a word with you."

* * *

**Eli's P.O.V.**

"S-so she isn't aloud to see me anymore?" I asked. Alli nodded her head, her arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah, and I found out about her cutting," Alli said. I sighed.

"She is seriously falling apart!" I said. Alli nodded her head in agreement.

"We need to find a way to help her! I don't cant stand to see my best friend looking like this." For once, I felt sorry for Alli. She didn't know what to do about Clare.

Alli went back to her movie, but I just sat out in the lobby. I couldn't move. I couldn't think, eat, or talk. Adam walked out of the movie with an angry look on his face.

"Thanks for ditching me!" he yelled. But he quickly realized yelling was a mistake, and sat down quietly next to me. "What's going on, man?"

"We should go."

* * *

**Clare's P.O.V.**

I got home and sat down on the couch. My face was hot, and I just felt like going into a deep sleep, that I knew would never come. I wanted to just forget the whole day. To forget that I saw how heartbroken Eli was when I shook off his wave. My parents had it so wrong. It wasn't his fault. It's was my life's fault. My life sucked.

"Clare, I have to talk to you," Mom said. I sighed, and made room for her on the couch.

"What?" I asked sourly. My mom looked unusually sad and I quickly sat up. Something was troubling her. "What?"

"We got a letter. They gave up the search for Darcy," Mom said.

"Why!" I yelled. "They cant! Darcy is still alive!"

"Clare, honey! Calm down! It will be okay." I shook my head.

"I will never see her again! No more Christmas' with her! No more birthdays with her!"

Suddenly flashbacks all swam through my head. Us as little kids, her when Adams started to stalk her, and all other stuff. I would never see my sister again. She was dead. _Dead. _

I ran to my room and laid on my bed. I balled my eyes out. Near 11 o'clock, I finally stopped. Rocks were being flown at my window. I opened it. Eli was standing out there, a smile glued onto his face.

Like my own Prince Charming.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Degrassi:(

Sorry I didn't update for a while. I was so busy with family and stuff during the holiday. But I am back! And look out for the epilogue for one of my Eclare stories! Still more chapters to come, but when this is done, I will be starting a new Eclare story that I may put a preview up for. I may put it in the next chapter…

I cant believe we have to wait until February for more episodes! I may die! Ohmigosh, Fitz is back! How is that possible? He is supposed to be in jail! And awh, Adam and Fiona were kissing. Finally! She better not turn him down at all! And Alli goes missing. I'm so excited!

Don't forget to review:)


	18. Chapter 18

**Eli's P.O.V.**

Monday mornings= the worst day of the week.

I walked like a zombie into Degrassi. Principal Simpson gave out cheerful "Happy Mondays!", and I just want to go back home and crawl into bed. It had been almost a week of not talking to Clare. And even though I know why she can't talk to me, it still bothered me that she wouldn't talk to me. I mean, she already broke a ton of rules; she might as well talk to me against her parent's wishes.

I turned towards my locker and saw Alli standing there. I know she was nice and all to me at the movie theaters, but it freaked me out to see one of the most popular girls standing by my locker. She waved to me and I waved back awkwardly. Her black hair went down to her shoulders, and she wore a bit of a slutty outfit.

"Eli!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and stepped towards her.

"Can I help you?" I asked. Alli laughed and stepped out of the way of my locker to let me open it.

"I think we can work out this Clare situation," Alli said. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What issue? The whole parent thing?"

"Duh! Jeez, for a person who is in advanced English, I would think you would be smarter than this." I sighed.

"Thanks, Alli. Now, what are we doing about this?"

Alli waited a second to answer, but each second seemed like ten minutes. When she finally answered, she grasped my shoulders and looked right into my eyes.

"We throw a small get together," Alli said. I looked at her in disbelief.

"I think a "get together" is the _last _thing Clare wants," I disagreed. Alli shook her head and squinted her eyes.

"Always so negative."

"What?" I scoffed. Alli laughed her small laugh.

"Never mind. Now, lets go tell Adam about our plans!" Alli almost skipped towards Adam's locker, her black hair flowing behind her.

"What plans!"

* * *

**Adam's P.O.V.**

When Alli told me the party plans, I almost couldn't believe my ears. A party for Clare? I totally knew that Clare would never approve of a party for her. But Alli stood there, a big smile growing on her face, her white teeth sparkling. Just by looking at her face, you could really tell that she was certain that Clare would love a party for herself.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said. Alli stomped her foot.

"And why not!" Alli exclaimed.

"Because Clare is going through some tough stuff. I don't think Clare is gonna want a party," I explained.

"Why must everyone doubt my awesome plan?" Alli's eyes turned soft and I could almost imagine her lips quivering, showing a side of sadness.

"Maybe Clare just needs something…Smaller. Like a drink at the Dot with you, me, and Eli. Maybe a party can wait."

"Fine," Alli agreed.

* * *

**Clare's P.O.V.**

I walked into English class, like I normally did everyday for school. I felt like I was stuck in a route. Go to class, eat, more classes, go home, and then do that for another four days. But my schedule use to contain Eli in it somewhere, but since my parents had decided I can't talk to him, I took him out of the schedule.

"Clare, Dot after school with you, me, and Alli?" Adam asked me when I sat down.

"Um, sure," I agreed. Adam smiled and then turned towards the front of the class.

Ms. Dawes walked in and started to write on the board. I took out my notebook and started to copy down the notes. My pen went fast, trying it's best to keep up with Ms. Dawes. She turned back to the class and smiled, and announced what we would be working on for the day. Then, a note magically appeared on my desk, and I opened it carefully.

It read:

_Clare,_

_Okay, I know why you can't talk to me. It's because of your parents. But I still love you. Can't you see that? Our love can never be broken apart. Can't you talk to your parents and tell them it's not me that is making you act this way?_

_By the way, I'm joining you at the Dot tonight._

_Love, _

_Eli_

I crumpled up the note, deciding not to go to the Dot after school.

I barged into Dad's house, grabbing a bag and packing clothes in it. I couldn't deal with all of this drama and crap. I couldn't stay in these horrible houses, and I couldn't deal with everyone acting like everything was normal! With my bag packed, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few Pop tarts, bottles of water, and bread, and headed out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Degrassi:(

I'm a bad person. It takes me forever to update now because of homework and friends and show choir. Again, I'm a bad person. Forgive me?

Degrassi better start soon or I will die!

Review? It will really make me smile!


	19. Chapter 19

**Eli's P.O.V.**

I walked into Degrassi, dreading the long day that was ahead of me. I opened my locker, some papers falling out. I sighed, and picked them back up, throwing them back in, where I would never be able to find them again.

"'Sup?" Adam asked, slapping my back. I turned towards him and smiled softly.

"Nothing," I answered. "Has Clare talked to you at all?" I mentally slapped myself for asking Adam.

"Um, no, surprisingly. She usually IM's me or something." I shook my head, knowing I shouldn't be asking. I had to move on, forget about Clare.

The bell rang and I slammed my locker shut. I punched Adam's shoulder playfully and walked to my first class. When I sat down, I realized I didn't see Clare on the way. Usually I did. I laughed a little at how worried I get. She probably was just sick or something. Or, I hoped.

"Ellllli!" Someone yelled. I turned around to see Fitz. What was he doing in this class?

"What do you want?" I asked rudely. He laughed and sat down in the desk next to me.

"Where is your little Clare?" I gaped at him.

"Um, I don't know. I'm not allowed to see her anymore," I answered simply.

"Awh, did Eli finally take the _next step_?" I coughed a little, disgusted with the question. Why did he even care where Clare was?

Just the thought of Clare brought back so many memories. When I ran over her glasses the first day I met her, when Ms. Dawes assigned us English partners, and when Clare's parents got divorced. Just the thought of Clare reminded me of her short, auburn, curly hair. Her big blue eyes and that nagging, caring, voice of hers. The one that kept me from making bad choices. The one that made me feel whole. The voice that reminded me so much of Julia.

"Hellllo!" Fitz said, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Why don't you go jump in the dumpster for food," I suggested.

Fitz jumped up from the desk and stared at me. I immediately thought of a fat bull getting ready to maul someone who was holding a red flag. Or, I thought of a giant Rottweiler ready to fight its owner. Ready to fight the person he hated most.

And that person being me.

"You're regret saying that," He said sternly, without even moving his lips.

"Will I?" I challenged. "Or will you come up with a stupid way to get back at me? _Or_, will you finally grow up and stop solving your problems with your fists?"

Mistake number 1.

Fitz pushed me out of my desk. I sat up and saw the teacher coming in. I quickly clutched my hand and moaned and fell back down to the floor.

"What's going on?" She demanded. Fitz just stood there with a blank look on his face. He looked more embarrassed then ashamed. He looked like a dork standing there in the wrong classroom.

"I was just minding my own business and then Fitz just started asking me these weird questions, then pushed me out of my seat," I said innocently.

"Mark Fitzgerald, go to the principal's office! Eli, you go to the nurse to get your hand checked out."

I got up and walked out of the room quickly. When I was out of the hall and by my locker, I laughed silently. That gave Fitz a few days of detention. I walked by Clare's locker and stood there, remembering all of the memories by this locker.

When the bell rang for the end of class, I waited for Clare by her locker. But, I only saw Alli come over with a hurt look on her face. It looked like she was about to cry.

"What's going on?" I asked worriedly.

"It's Clare," She said after a moment. I cocked my head in confusion.

"What about Clare?" I felt like my heart was about to jump out of my chest. My hands shook, my legs wobbled.

"She's missing!" Alli broke down in tears, not knowing what to do. But as for me, I was speechless.

No Clare.

Missing.

"H-how long?" I asked. Alli sighed.

"Since last night," She answered softly, the tears drying on her face.

The bell rang, but we didn't move. It seemed like the world didn't move. Like, everyone stayed in place, not breathing, not talking, and not moving.

"Are they searching for her! They have to do something! We can't loose Clare!"

"They are doing all they can. All we can do is. . ."

"Wait."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Degrassi

"I Lalalalalalalalalove you, Cannibal Queen!" I love that song! It's Cannibal Queen by Miniature Tigers.

I promise no more long waits! I just get so busy all the time. I do role playing now, and I have my own role playing website. It's a horse role playing game, and I really want more members! Just go to .. Please!

Oh, and my Hunger Games stories will be updated soon, and since I make you wait for a long time, a sneak peek of my NEW Degrassi story will be in the next chapter!

Don't forget to leave love in the reviews

P.S., I just got home from seeing Tron: Legacy. You might wanna look out for a Tron story soon;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Clare's P.O.V.**

I sit in an open field. Corn stalks sit above me, waving in the wind. A small spring wind hits me, pushing my hair in my face. The sky is blue, with just a few clouds in the sky. I barely know where I am. I had walked and ran for a while, and now I sit here in this cornfield.

I grab my phone out of my bag. I hear a buzzing sound coming from it. I flip it open to see a new text message from Eli. Oh great, what does he want?

_April 17__th__ 2010 12:45 P.M.,_

_Clare! Where are you? Everybody is looking for you! Please come home. _

_I love you._

I close my phone, putting it back in the bag. I lie down in the field, my head on a soft part on it. The breeze feels nice against my face. The low whistle of it reminds me of when I was little, and Darcy and I would always lie outside during those long summer days.

I close my eyes, hoping to see Darcy. But all I see is Eli. His soft black hair, his sparkly green eyes, his wonderful face. Oh, that smirk. The one that comforted me whenever I was sad, or lonely. The one that would soon appear after he told a not so funny joke. His smirk appears in my mind, minute after minute, hour after hour. Reappearing like a zit on a forehead, never wanting to leave.

"I love you too, Eli," I say softly.

The corn stalks sway as the wind picks up a little. The stalks cover the sky as I look up towards the sun.

"Darcy, where are you?" I ask myself. It's the question that I had been asking everyday since I left home. "Please, come home."

A single tear escapes from my left eye. I brush it away quickly. Soon, I hear my stomach growl with hunger. I clutch it and reach into my bag to get a piece of bread out. I eat it carefully, wanting to savor every bit of my last piece of bread. Only a few Pop Tarts remain in my bag. And just one more water bottle remains.

And it's half empty now.

* * *

**Eli's P.O.V.**

I slam lockers and I dump my stuff in the garbage. Alli puts a hand on my shoulder and sighs. I turn around to face her, but her innocent face calms me down a little.

"Why don't we go to the Dot?" she asks me.

"And skip school?" I question her.

"We won't be missing anything. C'mon, let's go!"

Alli pulls at my arm. I sigh and nod, following her out of the door. She goes over to Morty and waits for me to unlock him. When I do, she climbs in the passenger seat. I start the Hearse; Dead Hand immediately starts to blast. Alli covers her ears and turns it down.

"God," she says.

I let out a laugh. "Don't knock it 'till you try it."

"Is that what you tell people when you sell them drugs?" Alli asks.

Did I mention that Alli doesn't really like me?

I drive to the Dot. We step inside, seeing Peter working the counter. He cocks his head as we sit down. I slam my head on the counter, wanting this horrible dream gone.

"What's going on?" Peter asks.

Alli looks up at him, surprised he doesn't know. "Clare is missing. She ran away."

"Oh my gosh," Peter says. "Why did she run away?"

"I don't know," Alli answers. "I just feel horrible for her parents. Both if their kids are missing. And one is probably dead."

"Clare could be dead?" Peter asks dumbly.

I put my head up. I stare at Peter, wondering if he even knows about Darcy. "No, Darcy," I say."

Peter shakes a little. He puts the coffee mug down and rubs his eyes. "Darcy is dead?"

"It's possible," Alli says.

Peter slams his hand on the counter. "Did they even look for her!" His face goes red with outrage.

"Well, yeah!" I say. "But right now, people are most worried about _Clare! _But I can tell you don't care about her."

"Of course I care about her! How can you say that?" Peter calms down a bit after he says that.

"I'm leaving," I say.

I pull Morty into the Clare's mom's apartment. Her father's car is also in the driveway. I knock on the front door, and her mother answers.

"Hi there," I say.

"Eli, please come," Ms. Edwards says.

I walk into the small apartment. Her father sits on the couch, eyes bloodshot from crying. He looks at me and nods.

"I want to help you find Clare," I say.

"Thank you, Eli. The Police should be here any minute."

I wait with them for the Police. When they arrive, they tell us they will do anything to bring her back home. They leave at once then, going to find her.

* * *

**Clare's P.O.V.**

All I can say is this:

I love you, Eli.

I love you, Darcy.

I love you, Mom.

I love you, Dad.

I love you, Alli.

I love you, Adam.

I'll be home soon.

I promise.

* * *

**Darcy's P.O.V.**

My eyes flutter open. I still lie in the same spot. Everything hurts, and I feel my body shutting down. My throat hurts. My stomach hurts.

A single plane flies over my head. But I don't care.

I close my eyes for further sleep.

* * *

**Jenna's P.O.V.**

When school ends, K.C. walks me outside. He squeezes my hand as we pass a missing sign for Clare Edwards.

"I wonder if she will come back," K.C. wonders.

"Don't worry. I bet she will."

But I don't even know if she will come home. All I know is that now, I feel really bad for all of the horrible things I have done to her, like stealing K.C. away from her.

All I know is that when she comes home, I will make amends with her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Degrassi:(

Why hello there! Well, Degrassi starts soon! I'm oh so excited! You know what is really ironic? Well, you know how Riley dated Fiona before, and then she broke up with him because she thought he was gay? Well, it's really ironic because now it may be suspected that Fiona is a lesbian. Wow.

I hope you all liked this long chapter! I know I do. Oh, and I am not sure if I am going to write my new Degrassi story. After this story, I might take a break from writing Degrassi fanfiction until it comes back on. And there is only a few more chapters left for this story. If I do take a break, I might be writing a new Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic, and then concentrating more on my Twilight fanfic.

Don't forget to leave a review:)


	21. Chapter 21

**Clare's P.O.V.**

I lie underneath a small tree. The night sky above me is beautiful. The stars begin to sparkly beautifully, the moon shimmers in the sky. I think about Mom and Dad, and what they are doing. I think about Darcy, and if she is somewhere in Kenya, wondering around, looking for food and water. Is she even still alive?

I close my eyes, waiting for sleep to overtake me. But it seems like it takes forever to fade into blackness.

"_Clare!" someone yells. _

_I turn towards the yell. _

"_Clare!" the voice calls out once again. _

_I turn in circles, looking for the person. His voice is deep and mysterious. _

"_Over here!" it yells. _

_I try to follow the voice, but it keeps moving. What's going on here? I'm getting dizzy. _

"_No, here!" the voice yells again. _

_And at the sound of the voice again, I spin around. I'm face to face with Eli. He kisses me on the cheek, and suddenly, I wear a short white dress. The scenery changes from a dark room, to a white field. It snows lightly outside. But it doesn't seem to hit our faces. _

"_Hello, blue eyes," he says in his wonderful voice. "Nice to see you again." _

"_Eli, what's going on?" I ask. _

_Eli smirks at me and kisses my cheek. "Just enjoy the time we have together, blue eyes." _

_I giggle and Eli takes my hand. He twirls me in a circle, and the scenery is dark again. Eli and I lie on the ground. I'm back in my normal clothes. Eli's arm is around my shoulder. _

"_Goodnight, Clare," he says. _

I sit up straight, panting. The sun shines on me, making me squint my eyes. Birds chirp sweetly.

Wow, what a strange dream. At least I got to see my Eli again.

I reach into my bag for a water bottle. But then, I realize they are gone. Along with the rest of my food. I put my head into my hands. I shake my head and cry.

Then, I noticed cuts and scars on my arm. What are these from? They go all the way up to the crease in my elbow.

"This is what I have been doing to myself?" I say quietly.

I get up and grab my bag, desperate to go back home. The walk seems to take forever. I walk down hill, but I catch my foot on something. I roll down it, dropping my bag and phone. My body continues to roll, no use in stopping it. I hit a large rock, my body jerking backwards from the impact.

It's black here.

* * *

**Eli's P.O.V.**

Clare's mom screams. I run into the kitchen to see what is wrong. She cries and drops the phone on the ground.

"What's wrong?" I ask. "Did they find Clare?"

Ms. Edwards shakes her head. But she turns towards me and smiles. She's crying tears of joy.

"Darcy is alive!" she exclaims. "They found Darcy!"

"How? Where? When?" I ask her frantically.

"They had one last search party go look for her. They found her just inside the jungle. Just the other day they found her. She's alive!"

For the next couple of days, the Police search for Clare. Darcy is held in the hospital for dehydration, starvation, and for numerous cuts on her. But overall, she is miraculously okay.

But still no sign of Clare.

The Police search and search, and cannot find her. I text her nonstop, but with no luck. The Police search her room a lot, looking for anything that they could track her with.

"We are doing the best we can," they say everyday.

* * *

**Clare's P.O.V.**

My whole body aches. I try to get up, but I collapse onto the ground. The world around me seems to spin, my head aches so much. I don't remember what happened. All I remember is rolling down a long hill, and then bam! I wake up here.

The sun beats down on my forehead. I lie on the soft green grass, hurting too much to get up. How long was I asleep? And what happened to my stuff? And where am I?

I hear something ringing in the background. I turn over on my back. It's a phone. My cell phone! I roll back onto my stomach and crawl over to it. The noise soon stops. But the phone just sits a few feet away from me now. I reach my hand out to grab it. When I finally do, I flip it open to see many text messages from Eli. I text back:

_April 22__nd__ 2010 2:45 P.M._

_Help me, please._

My phone dies then.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Degrassi:(

Hello all! Hope you liked this chapter! And yay! Darcy is alive! Only a few more chapters left!

It's a little short, but, well I don't really have an excuse for this short chapter. Haha!

Don't forget to leave a review:)


	22. Chapter 22

**Darcy's P.O.V.**

My eyes flutter open. I lay in a hospital room, everything is white. If I didn't know any better, I would think this is Heaven. But my mom's soft sobs next to me, keeping me in reality.

"Mom?" I choke out of my dry throat.

Mom looks up at me. She smiles greatly and gently hugs me. "Oh, Darcy! You're awake!" Mom's face is stained red with dry tears on her cheeks. Her eyes are bloodshot from crying.

"Where am I?" I say. "What happened to me?"

Soon, I feel my body getting sore. My throat closes up, not letting my talk at all.

"You're in the hospital. You were in a plane accident." My mom forces a smile on her face. "It's a miracle that you are even alive!"

I look around the room. Where is Clare? Last time I was in the hospital, Clare was sitting right next to me, sobbing. Is she with Eli, the boy she had been telling me about?

"Just rest, honey," Mom orders. "You need your sleep."

"But," I start, but Mom shakes her head.

I do as she orders, and close my eyes shut.

* * *

**Eli's P.O.V.**

The buzzing of my phone awakes me from my nap.

I lay on the couch in my dirty living room. It might not be the most comfortable thing in the world, but better then the bed in my room that is surrounded by clutter.

I sigh and reach for my phone. It's probably Adam wondering if the Police have any word on Clare's disappearance.

The message reads:

_Clare Edwards- April 22__nd__, 2010 2:45 P.M._

_Help me, please._

I sit up straight. I save the message and grab my keys from the kitchen counter. I run outside to Morty, putting the keys in the ignition. I drive fast over to Clare's mom's house. But only her father's car is in the driveway.

I knock on the door, but let myself in. Mr. Edwards sits on the couch.

"What?" he snaps at me.

"I got a message from Clare!"" I exclaim. I shot it to him.

Mr. Edwards gets the Police on the phone.

When the Police finally arrive, they go through the text messages.

"So, can you find her?" I ask, praying that they say yes.

One of the Police Officers steps forward. "We can track her phone," he says. "We are heading out in just a few minutes here."

When they finally leave to go look for her, I sit on the couch. I turn my iPod on and blast Dead Hand. But it can't keep my mind off Clare. And especially when I get a call hours later, saying they found Clare unconscious with a concussion and broken ribs.

* * *

**Adam's P.O.V.**

Drew sits on my bed with me. I stare at my phone, waiting for Eli to call me back. I had called him earlier, asking if Clare was okay. The Police had found her in an unused field on a hill. She had a bad concussion and a few broken ribs. I pray silently that she was awake and was her old smiling self again.

"Why wont he call me back?" I complain.

Drew shrugs. "Eli is probably busy taking care of Clare right now" he reassures me. "Just be patient."

I sigh and continue to stare at my phone. My mind messes with me, making fake buzzing noises. But when I loot at it, no one is calling me.

"Adam!" Drew exclaims. "Answer your freaking phone!"

I realize that my phone is now making real buzzing noises. I tap the green button and hold it up to my ear. "Hello?" I breathe.

"Clare is okay," I hear Eli say.

I sigh with relief.

"But she won't wake up."

* * *

**Clare's P.O.V.**

I remember only a little.

I can see myself being loaded into an ambulance. People cry out to me, but I don't have the strength to acknowledge them. The blue sky lets the sun shine on my face, leaving me warm. I can't bring myself to smile, though. Everything is sore, especially my ribs. Are they broken?

"It's going to be okay," someone says.

But I don't believe him when I stop breathing and close my eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Degrassi:(

Alright, a little short chapter, but I needed to update it. There are probably only a few more chapters left.

So, yeah, I couldn't watch the new Degrassi because I had a show choir concert. And show choir made me miss the new Supernatural episode too. Well, at least it is done!

Don't forget to review:)


End file.
